Another Hunger Games
by KaylieSowder
Summary: After Snow is killed, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark decide that the people surviving the war in the Capitol should have a Games. They draw 24 names, and the children will fight to the death.
1. chapter 1

Chapter One

I wake up in the middle of the night screaming and drenched in sweat. The reaping. It's today. Katniss and Peeta Mellark chose for the Capitol to have to have a Games, they make it. I'm from the Capitol. President Snow is dead. They get to decide what happens to everyone left alive. I am thirteen years of age. My name is put into the glass bowl. The odds might be in my favor. We can only hope.

I've always been a quiet person. I've never dressed in the silly gowns and dyed hair and all that stuff. I let my very long dirty blonde hair down. I am a slender girl, not too skinny but not too plump. I have a beautiful mother and a sister, Callie. She looks different from me, though. She has black, straight hair and she's a chubby little girl. She is only 4 years of age, though.

I go back to sleep, or at least try to. My bed is huge, but it feels empty. Just my body to take up this whole bed space.

When I wake up again, sunlight is streaming through my windows. I dress in a pale blue dress, and put my hair into a bun on top of my head. This is a very scary day.

I walk downstairs, and find my sister asleep still. She doesn't have to go to the reaping, she's not of age yet. First ever reaping. Here we go. My mother is dressed like me, although she won't have her name in the bowl at all. She's over eighteen. "You look beautiful today, Caroline," my mother says.

I reply with a small "thank you." The reason my mother and I don't talk very much is because she is on the Capitol's side. She was absolutely devastated when Snow died. I was happy. I hated living here growing up. I hate it even more now that people I know and love might die.

The bell rings. It's time for the reaping. I walk down to the square with my best friend, Melissa. She and I grew up together. She hates the Capitol too.

We prick our finger on the needle, which I see people that helped kill Snow doing it. They put my blood on the paper and I walk to the square with Lissa.

This time it's Katniss Everdeen picking the names from the bowl and reading them aloud. "Happy First Hunger Games," she says in a sarcastic voice. A careless one. I'm surprised to see how badly she wants revenge.

We watch a new video, one about how the Capitol destroyed everything for the districts and how this is how they will get even with us.

"I love that video. It makes it so clear for the people who will go into the Games. This year, 12 girls and 12 boys will be chosen, because there aren't districts to choose from. Volunteers are allowed," she says, then turns to the bowl holding the girl's names. She draws 12, and then reads them aloud one by one.

She reads off people that I don't know for the first eleven. Then, there's one more. It can't be me.

She unfolds the paper slip, so carefully. She reads the name aloud.

"Caroline Evanston."


	2. Another Hunger Games

Chapter Two

I can't breathe. My name... out of all the Capitol children, me. The odds are not in my favor, apparently.

The worst part is Katniss's face. She needs to understand that I'm just a thirteen year old girl. I can't survive against eighteen year old buff guys. I just can't. I also can't breathe, because my mouth is hanging open like an idiot.

I walk up to the stage slowly, and look at the other people who's names were drawn. I know a few of the people. I see Amerana, a girl that goes to my school. I've always been jealous of her. The way all the guys drool over her. She is flawless, though. Her hair is dark blue, curly and long. The next person I see is Charlene, another girl. But this girl is like me. Quiet and shy. She has dark skin, and dark curly hair. Her eyes are a dark brown, and beautiful.

The boys I notice are Princeton and Kale. They are best friends, and I feel bad that they might have to kill each other. They're both idiots, but nice.

"The twenty-four chosen tributes, ladies and gentlemen!" Katniss exclaims, gesturing to us with her hand. We all hold hands and raise them in the air. Just as we start to go, people do the signal where they take three fingers and press them to their lips, and hold them in the sky. We stare in amazement at their kindness.

Katniss leads us into different rooms, and I'm thrown into one with velvet floor and chairs. I sit on the chair and start to cry, mostly because I am going to die in the Games. I think Katniss hears my sobs, because she opens the door and walks in.

"I'm sorry you were chosen. You are an innocent girl. But I bet you can win. I believe in you, Caroline," she says, sitting by me. I don't respond, just look at her.

"Your family will be here in a moment. Just so you know, Kale is your training partner. Like Peeta and I were from the same district, you and him are like that."

"O-okay," I say in a shaky and nervous voice.

She walks out of the room, leaving me to myself. After a few minutes, my mother and sister walk in. Of course Callie is too young to understand that I will die, but she still hugs me. My mother cries, of course.

"You have to try to win, Caro," she says, sniffling. I just look her dead in the eyes.

"I promise, I'll try."

We hug for a few more minutes until they are dragged out of the room. They both sob while the people drag them helplessly from the room.

After they're gone, I lay down on the chair. But I'm surprised to see Melissa walk in the door.

"Caro..." She runs up and hugs me. She sobs and buries her head in my shoulder, and I do the same.

"I'll be alright," I say, letting go of her and looking her in the eyes.

She doesn't get to say another word before those awful people come in and drag her away, just like they did to my family. I'm left all alone, thinking of how I would prefer to die.


End file.
